Prisionera de mi propia maldición
by ladamanegra
Summary: Cuando Sakura se había levantado esa mañana jamás penso que ver los cuerpos sin vida de Naruto y Sasuke tendidos en el frío suelo de la esplanada después de haberse enfrentado el uno con el otro. Sola y sin una gota de chakra decide recurrir a una antigua maldición Haruno que le dará la fuerza para seguir luchando, para cambiarlo todo, pero, ¿a que precio?. Sasusaku - Naruhina...


Sinopsis:

Cuando Sakura se había levantado esa mañana jamás penso que comenzaría una sangrienta guerra contra Madara y Obito, tampoco penso en reencontrarse con su antiguo compañero Sasuke, pero lo que menos penso fue ver los cuerpos sin vida de Naruto y Sasuke tendidos en el frío suelo de la esplanada después de haberse enfrentado el uno con el otro. Sola y sin una gota de chakra decide recurrir a una antigua maldición Haruno que le dará la fuerza para seguir luchando, para cambiarlo todo, pero, ¿a que precio?.

 **introducción**

Sakura corrio por aquella esplanada teñida de sangre, lo unico que quería era legar hasta sus compañeros, que estaban luchado entre ellos , a lo lejos vió el lugar donde se llevaba acabo la pelea, el amaterasu se extendía por todo el paisaje, árboles destruidos por la pelea... lo que era el típico paisaje de una lucha. Cuando llegó, su mirada perido su brillo, delante de ella, estaban los cuerpos sin vida de sus compañeros. Sakura intentó gritar pero ningun sonido salió de su boca, intento correr y llegar hasta ellos pero los miembros de su cuerpo no respondian, intento simplemente cerrar los ojos pero sus parpados no respondieron, lagrimas de impotencia corrieron por sus mejillas al ver como sus dos compañeros se habían quitado la vida el uno al otro. Sakura callo de rodillas y con la cabeza gacha y deseo con todas sus fuerzas tener el mismo final que ellos, el dolor de haber perdido a su equipo, su famila, sus amigos, había hecho que su cerebro colapsara, Sakura solo quería cerrar los ojos y no despertar. Alguien gritaba su nombre, pero no llegó a los oidos de Sakura, esta había cerrado sus ojos y la oscuridad la había arrastrado. Cuando volvío a abrir los ojos se encontraba en un lugar oscuro dentro de su interior, como si fuese la celda de kurama en el interior de Naruto, inner estaba delante de ella, está solo le sonrrió y le tendio la mano, Sakura se la cojió y inner la condujó hasta lo que parecía ser una puerta, esta desprendía una enrgía de color verde abrumadora, pero la puerta estaba embuelta en lo que parecía sellos y escrituras.

-¿por que no luchar? abre la puerta y descubre tu verdadera naturaleza, tal vez haya otra forma de apaciguar el dolor de tu corazón, pero si no luchas morirás y la vida de tus compañeros no habrá servido para nada.

Cuando Sakura se giró para preguntarle a inner que era esa puerta esta ya se había ido. Sakura contemplo la puerta, la verdad esque deseaba tanto morir, pero inner tenía razon, Sasuke y Naruto se habían matado mutuamente, pero ella podría cambiar las cosas, podía seguir luchando, por ello puso una mano encuma de uno de los sellos mas grandes y con sus propias manos lo desgarro.

Afuera en el campo de batalla Kakashi había llegado a la esplanada donde se encontraba el equipo 7, los chakras de Naruto y Sasuke habían desaparecido, pero el de Sakura todavía brillaba tenuemente, intentó llamarla con desesperación, de repente un chakra de color verde emergió de Sakura, aturdido Kakashi vió como se empezaban a formar sellos, palabras, dibujos que él no entendió en la piel de Sakura, la cantidad de chakra que había en la esplanada era abrumadora, Sakura se levanto despacio, sus ojos ahora eran de color jade con el fondo negro, las inscripciones de su piel empezaron a palpitar, el chakra empezo a retrocer hasta Sakura, esta levantó la mano y chasqueo los dedos, delante de ella una grieta empezo a abrirse, Kakashi intento volverla a llamar, intento moverse pero no dio resultado y vió, impotente, como Sakura caia en la grieta.

 **Holaaa!, este es mi primer finc aqui en fanfiction, acepto criticas e ideas, pero por favor no seais muy duros conmigo. Si alguien ve una falta de ortografía por favor que me lo diga.**


End file.
